Our Precious Life
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: It was to be a day like any other in Yuuri Katsuki's life. That's until, one night, finding a box with an abandoned brown poodle on the street. Desperate, he searches for a veterinary clinic that is still working and finds one. There he is greeted by a sexy silver-haired vet


Yuuri Katsuki, 24, had just entered the street of his house when he heard weak barking nearby. Since he was not in his car, he could hear the barking and that made him run toward the noise. As he loves dogs, the realization that someone is capable of abandoning an animal is sad. He remembers his old dog, Vicchan, who died this year by illness.

"I need to run." he says to himself, spotting a semi-open cardboard box nearby.

As he approaches, he sees a medium-sized, brown poodle (like his Vicchan). It is a female one and it was shaking.

"Hello." He says, reaching for her nose so she can smell him.

She smells and licks him, to his relief. Removing his navy blue scarf and coat, he uses them to cover her trembling body. It's too cold in Detroit that night, but for Yuuri, saving that animal is a priority.

"He picks up the cell phone from his coat and searches for veterinary clinics still open at that hour. He found two. _How lucky._

"Girl. I'll lift you up now, but do not worry. I'll take you to be treated." he says, stroking her behind her left ear.

With the box in his arms and ignoring certain pains he feels, he carefully heads to the apartment he shares with his friend Phichit Chulanont. With difficulty, he opens the car door and places the box on the passenger seat. Opening the glass a little and closing the door, Yuuri turns around and enters the car, already starting, caressing again the dog.

Using the cell phone's GPS, he heads to the nearest clinic. He soon parks the car, leaves carrying the box and approaches the door quickly, pushing with the body.

"Help please!" He screams, strangely at the empty spot until a tall, sexy, silver-haired, blue-eyed man emerges from a door.

"One minute!" He speaks, coming back in and out, approaching in a hurry. "What happened?"

"I found her in the middle of the street, now." Yuuri says, worried. "I thought it best not to give her anything to eat, for she may be ill, but I gave my coat and scarf to warm her up."

"Let me take her to my office for examination." The vet speaks, picking up his box. "Stay here, please."

"Please take good care of her." The Japanese man asks, watching him walk away.

With the phone in hand, he sends a message to his roommate.

...

 ** _~ HamsterBoi ~_**

 _Yuuri, where are you?_

 _My heart is depressed without your voice!_

 _My stomach is depressed without your food!_

 _My hamsters are depressed without your attention!_

 ** _~ Katsudon ~_**

 _Sorry!_

 _I do not know what time I'll arrive!_

 _I'm in a veterinary clinic, very worried_

 ** _~ HansterBoi ~_**

 _What. It happened?_

 ** _~ Katsudon ~_**

 _I found an abandoned dog in the street from there._

 _The poor thing was dying of cold!_

 _I got my car and brought her here. A handsome vet is examining her._

 ** _~ HamsterBoi ~_**

 _My boy!_

 _Daddy is so proud !_

 _Do you want me to go there?_

 ** _~ Katsudon ~_**

 _I am fine._

 _I hope she is too._

 _Ask for food, when I arrive I pay my share._

 ** _~ HamsterBoi ~_**

 _Wohoo ~ It's party !_

 ** _~ Katsudon ~_**

 _Hey! Do not exaggerate in the drink!_

 ** _~ HamsterBoi ~_**

 _I want a photo of the vet._

 ** _~ Katsudon ~_**

 _Why?_

 ** _~ HamsterBoi ~_**

 _I want to see if he's worthy of my son._

 ** _~ Katsudon ~_**

 _And since when am I your son?_

 ** _~ HamsterBoi ~_**

 _You hurt me, Yuuri ~!_

 _But I want the photo._

 ** _~ Katsudon ~_**

 _Maybe I will._

 _And do not make a mess in the house!_

 ** _~ HamsterBoi ~_**

 _Yes mom._

...

Yuuri gives a slight laugh with the drama that his best friend does. But getting to the point of asking for a photo of the animal doctor would not be asking too much? Well, Yuuri does not deny the desire to have one, after all the man is really very handsome. But ... was he willing for a new romance? Especially when your previous one ended up so bitter.

Looking out the window of the clinic and grabbing with both hands the long sleeves of the black shirt, he takes a deep breath and waits for news of the bitch. He waits when he hears the sound of a door opening. He turns his face and sees the sexy vet approaching, a smile on his face, carrying his coat and his scarf in his arms.

"She's fine," the vet says, with a curious look at the Japanese. "Here's the outfit you gave her."

Yuuri picks them up, folding them in his left arm.

"She's eating now, and I want to let her rest here for one day. Tomorrow, if she's better, we can decide if you can keep her or donate it. "The Veterinarian says, and Yuuri smiles at the news.

"How nice. I was worried, "he says, smiling relieved by the news. "I do not know if I can keep her right now because I'm going through personal and financial difficulties. So I think it best to leave it to adoption. But I can come back tomorrow to see how she is, if that's no problem? "

"None. I think even she would be happy with the visit." The vet says, looking at him with his face bent. "I certainly will."

Yuuri looks at him, his cheeks flushed and he smiles.

"My name is Yuuri Katsuki. Pleasure. "He reaches out to the vet, who squeezes it.

"My name is Victor Nikiforov. And the pleasure is all mine, Yuuri. "Victor responds, opening his mouth and giving a heart-shaped smile.

 _System failure. Restarting the system._

 _I died?! How can a man be so cute ?!_

Releasing Victor's hand, Yuuri picks up the cell phone and sees the time.

"Oh no, I need to go." he says, surprised.

In fact, Yuuri needs to eat and go to sleep, since the next day has a job interview early in the morning. He looks at Victor, biting his lip. He did not want to be separated from the vet. I wanted to get to know him better. But tonight can not.

"See you tomorrow, Yuuri," Victor says, his face sad.

"See you tomorrow, Victor. Take care of her, please. "Yuuri bows to him and leaves the clinic.

...

The next day, Yuuri did not come, to Victor's sadness. And one of his clients, a punk blonde boy with his cat, when he says goodbye, says he has a weird man sitting in the clinic's parking lot, in the rain. Victor goes to the place and sees that there was someone there. He approaches the person and touches it on the shoulder, being scared to see that it is Yuuri and that he has red eyes. Is h _e crying?_

"Yuuri, what's the problem? God, you're soaked! "Victor says, taking him by the hands. "Come on, let's go inside!"

Yuuri lets himself be led into the back of the clinic, entering a white door. Victor takes him to a bathroom and opens up not too hot water, and pulls the Japanese, still wearing his clothes inside, along with him.

"I'm sorry ..." Yuuri says in a low voice. "Can you ... hug me?"

"Of course, Yuuri." Victor then hugs him, and they both soak in the shower water.

Yuuri grabs his shirt from behind, sobbing. To see him in that state cuts Victor's heart, which does not let him go. He wants to see the smile on his face again. Yuuri ends up sliding his hands down his shirt, and Victor notices that he looks at him.

"I'm sorry," he says, now grabbing the front. "You're all wet."

"Let's get these wet clothes off, dry and drink something hot," Victor says, taking a step back.

Yuuri nod, and they both undress right there. Some purple marks on your chest, belly, arms, legs and back makes the veterinarian frown.

"Yuuri, can I try to help you?" Victor touches his face, searching for marks on him, and finds nothing, to his relief.

The Japanese look at him in surprise, before lowering his face.

"Yes." He just says, making the Russian embrace him ...

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Victor walks away immediately, noting that they are both in their underwear.

Yuuri ends up laughing, and Victor, embarrassed, joins him.

...

Wearing a light gray long T-shirt and black pants whose legs are bent to his comfort, Yuuri finds himself sitting on a sofa, drinking coffee, in what appears to be the back of the clinic. Victor had said he was going to check the animals and come back, making him feel bad for committing himself to his life. To his surprise, he is attacked by a ball of brown hair.

"Hey, girl, how are you?" He asks, laughing.

She barks and licks him in response, wagging her tail quickly.

"Good." he says, hugging her. "Good…"

"Yuuri? Do you mind if I treat your injuries? "Victor asks, closing the door, carrying a box of medicine on his arm.

In response, the Japanese nods and takes off his shirt, turning to him, who sits down. Victor soon passes an ointment on his back and arms. Yuuri takes a deep breath and decides to tell Victor.

"These injuries were caused by my ex. He and I had finished two months ago, and because of him, I lost my job. Whith no money, I had to ask for help from a friend, and I'm living with him. He does not say anything, but I know that instead of me, he would rather have his boyfriend. Since then, I have gone to several job interviews, receiving as answers that 'call later'. They never called. And today I inadvertently ended up meeting with my ex, who told me that it was impossible for me to get a job, because he posted pictures of me on the internet and distributed with the help of third parties to the people who were involved in the interviews. He did not hit me because we were not alone, but his words were enough. Not knowing what to do, I ended up coming here, but I could not get in. "He flinches, hugging the dog. "Am I that pathetic? How did I fall into this trap? "

"You did not like him?" Victor asks, confused.

"I thought I did. But then I realized that everything was wrong. And that's when I decided to end it. "he replies hoarsely. "He was violent even in sex, and I regret it."

Victor approaches him and hugs him again, making the Japanese shake with the contact, but eventually he calms down, finding refuge in his arms.

"Hey, Yuuri. I have a proposition for you, "Victor says, showing him a paper with something written on it. "I'm looking for an assistant to help me in the clinic's care, and helping me with the animals for a while, but no one who's good enough showed up until yesterday. You can move here, but I need to do a little interview first. "

Yuuri grabs the paper and turns to him, looking at him in surprise. He takes a deep breath, waiting for the questions.

"Yuuri Katsuki," Victor says, raising the drama. "You wanna be my boyfriend? I must say that I am possessive, hug addict, I have a perverted mind ... "

Yuuri interrupts him with a kiss, surprising Victor, who soon becomes hot. He step back, smiling.

"Yes," he replied. "Yes. Yes Yes."

"You're hired!" Victor says, and they both burst into laughter, hugging each other.

...

 ** _~ Katsudon ~_**

 _[Photo of him, Victor and the bitch, who decided to call Makkachin, hugging.]_

 _Happy family!_

 ** _~ HamsterBoi ~_**

 _OMG! Yuuri my baby! I'm so happy for you!_

 _You were made for each other. I'm crying rivers here!_

 _Before I forget. I got that bastard for you. I learned from contacts that he moved out from here. So do not worry._

 ** _~ Katsudon ~_**

 _Should I ask what you did?_

 ** _~ HamsterBoi ~_**

 _Just ... Let's just say that some of his photos hitting on his current boyfriends came to rest on his Facebook profile._

 ** _~ Katsudon ~_**

 _Thank you very much, Phichit._

 ** _~ HamsterBoi ~_**

 _Tell the sexy man that the same thing can happen to him if he does something to you._

...

"Scary!" Victor laughs, watching Yuuri's conversation with Phichit. "I would never think of doing something bad to you, Yuuri."

They are both lying on the bed, naked, with Victor hugging him from behind.

"I know," Yuuri says, laughing as well. "But it does not hurt to warn you. Right, Makka? "

Makkachin, lying between their legs, looks up and barks, making both of them laugh again.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you, Victor."


End file.
